


A Rose By Any Other Name...

by onyxfyrefly



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Courtship, Diabetes inducing fluff, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, FrostIron - Freeform, Injury, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: “Lady Jane said that when people are recovering from an illness or injury others will bring them flowers to raise their spirits and to wish them a speedy recovery.” He paused and leaned closer as if sharing a deep secret. “She said they are also used in courting.”





	A Rose By Any Other Name...

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. It's so sweet that you need to floss after reading. 
> 
> Another one for the MCU Kink Bingo. Amazingly, this one isn't pure smut! But don't fear, I'll be back with more smut. Watch this space.
> 
> As always, comments & kudos = more content from Onyx

Tony knew that Loki was damn near indestructible. He’d watched as the mage batted foes away like mayflies, a savage grin sharpening his features when he was challenged. Once he’d watched as an entire building came down on top of the sorcerer and once he was pulled free from the wreckage he seemed more upset at the fact that Thor had to dig him out than the fact that several tons of debris had just crashed down on his head.

That was why Tony froze when he saw Loki go to his knees with a sword shoved through his stomach. The blade had complete skewered the mage, the tip tearing a clean line through his cape. They had been fighting what seemed to be Dungeons and Dragons wannabees on steroids. Their foes fought with swords and bows and quarter staffs while Merlin’s stand in chanted a spell from a book that was bound in something that looked like human skin, covered in cobwebs and splattered with what looked like blood. They were trying to summon some type of demon because what else do normal people do besides attempt to open a portal to hell in Central Park on a Thursday afternoon.

It was surprising how strong their adversaries were and no one, aside from Clint, Thor and Loki, was used to dealing with foes using such primitive weapons. Loki was attempting to reach the wizard, he had discovered that the warriors’ strength was directly linked to that arcane text, and had nearly reached his destination when out of nowhere a sword was plunged into his gut. Apparently one of the nerds also was a fan of Harry Potter and had some type of invisibility cloak or charm that was strong enough to evade Loki’s sharp senses. Tony also knew that there had to be some type of spell on that sword. Clint’s arrows just bounced off of Loki’s skin so in order for the blade to sink into his body like a knife through butter Tony knew it was highly enhanced. 

He watched with horror as the mage staggered a few steps before falling to his knees, his hands clutching at the blade protruding from his stomach.“Loki’s down!” Tony yelled into the coms while sending a volley of projectiles towards the chanting wizard. They bounced off harmlessly and the engineer swore.

Thor roared and the area was suddenly filled with the acrid stench of burnt flesh as the swordsman quickly discovered that his invisibility was no match for a pissed off Thunder god. Seeing the normally unflappable mage fall seemed to spark something within all of them and it didn’t take long before the bad guys were being carted off to SHIELD and the book was being delivered to Dr. Strange for safe keeping.

Tony attempted not to watch as Loki was whisked away by SHIELD, his brother unmoving from his side. Taking to the skies he was already at the facility when Loki was brought in and forced himself not to pace in the uncomfortable waiting room. It seemed like hours before Thor walked in, his armor stained with blood that Tony knew was not his.

By then the others had joined him and the genius jumped to his feet. “Well?”

“Loki will live. He lost an enormous amount of blood but he is strong.” He closed his eyes for a moment then shook his head as if attempting to shake off a bad memory. “The sword was embedded deeply and bespelled, it took all of my strength to wrench it free.” Tony forced himself to swallow, not willing to throw up in the center of the waiting room. “I will make sure that those who did this are punished most severely.”

Tony nodded in solidarity. He didn’t care if the goons behind this were in SHIELD’s custody, he was going to spend the next few hours thinking up extremely creative ways to make them scream. “Can we see him?”

The blonde shook his head. “It is late and he must rest. Come friends, let us go home and feast to our victory this day!”

It took all of Tony’s self control not to drag his feet as he followed the others towards the waiting jet. He could have flow back to the tower but his mind was elsewhere and the last thing he needed was to slam into a building due to his distraction.  
Later that night after a celebratory dinner of pizza Tony slipped away to his lab. As the lights came up he couldn’t help but realize that despite the mess the place felt…empty.

Two years ago Thor had appeared on Tony’s balcony clutching a bundle to his chest and begging for sanctuary. In his arms was Loki, barely more than a pile of bones beneath papery skin. His lips had cruelly been sewn shut and from the bruises and gaping wounds it was obvious that he had been tortured. It took all of Bruce’s control not to hulk out at the sight; there was nothing that made him angrier than those in power abusing those who had none. He had carefully cut the threads holding his mouth shut and tended to his wounds, selflessly taking the first shift at Loki’s bedside while Thor got some much needed sleep. The other Avengers were less than pleased but after hearing Thor’s tale they, begrudgingly, agreed that Loki could stay.

For three months Loki refused to leave his room and when he did he would sneak out in the dead of night when he believed the tower to be silent. Tony, who had never had a normal sleep schedule in his life, was surprised to discover Loki huddled over a plate at three in the morning. The mage had nearly run off but Tony coaxed him back to the table and urged him to finish his meal. That became a ritual for them. It was never planned but when one of them wasn’t able to sleep they would make their way to the communal kitchen and share not only meals but tales with one another.

Before long Tony was seeking Loki out in daylight hours and within a few months allowed him access to his lab. The two shared a kinship for fire and explosions and DUM-E was thrilled to put his favorite toy, a fire extinguisher, to good use. Sometimes they would disappear for days, only emerging when one of the others, usually Steve or Thor, would bodily drag them upstairs.

A low beep jolted Tony out of his thoughts and he turned to see Butterfingers at his side. The bot was holding the ball Loki had conjured up in order to play fetch with Tony’s robots. Tony gently took the ball and shook his head. “He’s not here. He…he got hurt today but he’ll be back soon.” Butterfingers beeped and Tony patted it on it’s ‘head’. “Get some rest, off to your docking station.”

The robot whirred off and Tony placed the ball on his desk. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “I miss him, JARVIS.”

_”Miss who, sir?_

“Loki. I never thought I’d hear myself say that but it just feels empty without him here. God, what’s wrong with me?” JARVIS didn’t answer but he didn’t have to. Tony knew the reason he just refused to admit it out loud. He _liked_ Loki. The sorcerer was wickedly smart with a sharp tongue and an even sharper wit. He loved to learn and absorbed any information thrown at him like a sponge. He also enjoyed breaking Tony’s brain by completely disregarding the world of physics and bending the universe to his will with his magic. Tony had never met someone who had kept him on his toes the way that Loki did by forcing him to think bigger and to not let something as “simple” as science stop his ambition.

When Loki had gone down on the battlefield Tony’s world had momentarily stopped turning. There were so many things that he wanted to say and share with the mage. There were places on Earth that still confounded scientists and he wanted to drag Loki to them in order to get the god’s opinion. Loki had shown him images of worlds that not even the biggest sci-fi geek could have dreamed of and had promised to take Tony someday. There was so much ahead of them and all of those potential adventures had nearly been snatched away due to some nerd with a cobweb caked tome.

“Hey, J. What do you usually get for someone who is in the hospital?”

 _”There are many common gifts. Stuffed animals, balloons, flowers…”_.

Tony’s head snapped up. “Call that florist that’s down the street, you know, the one Pepper always uses for events.”

_”Sir, due to the late hour I doubt anyone will answer.”_

“Then call the owner at home. They’ll answer when they see who is calling.”

~*~

It took Loki several moments to get his bearings as he strove towards consciousness. He recalled fighting his way towards a two bit sorcerer when fire suddenly ripped through his abdomen. After that things got a little fuzzy. He remembered lots of shouting and his brother tossing down a blood stained sword as though it was a serpent.

He blinked his eyes open and was not at all surprised to see Thor sitting at his bedside. It was nearly comical to see his bulk crammed into one of the tiny chairs and Loki was surprised it had not succumbed to his weight. “Thor.”

“Loki! It is good to see you awake. Do you need anything?”

“Water.” His hands shook but he was too parched to complain about Thor’s assistance in steadying the cup. “Tell me of the battle. Were any of the others harmed?” Loki relaxed when he heard that the battle had been won without any other injuries. He glanced around the room and cocked his head at the sight of the bouquet at his bedside. “Thor, what is that?”

The thunder god laughed. “They are flowers, Loki. Like what mother grows in her garden. Are you sure you did not hit your head yesterday as well?”

Loki scowled. “I know what they are, you oaf. Where did they come from?”

Thor’s voice grew fond. “The Man of Iron dropped them off this morning.”

Ignoring the sudden change in Thor’s expression, Loki shifted carefully to get a closer look. It was a large bouquet of roses, at least two dozen if not more, set within a deep green vase. The roses were red and yellow, no, not yellow…they were gold. Somehow the delicate petals had been dyed to shine and glint in the harsh, artificial light. Around the neck of the vase was a black ribbon with silver accents which had been tied into an intricate bow that reminded him of the mark the bifrost left behind. Red and gold, green and silver; Tony’s colors mixed with Loki’s in this puzzling gift.

“Why would Anthony leave these here?”

“Lady Jane said that when people are recovering from an illness or injury others will bring them flowers to raise their spirits and to wish them a speedy recovery.” He paused and leaned closer as if sharing a deep secret. “She said they are also used in courting.”

Loki jolted at Thor’s words, his breath leaving him in a hiss as he clutched at his tender midsection. “Courting? What gave you that idea?”

Thor spread his hands in a calming gesture. “I make no implications, I am merely repeating what I was told.” Loki sank back onto the pillows with a huff and Thor squeezed his shoulder. “I will take my leave now. Rest, brother. I will let the others know that you are awake and alert the staff if you feel willing to have any visitors.”

~*~

Loki was released after two days, the scars on his stomach and back already beginning to fade. He had spent the majority of his time mulling over Thor’s words and staring at Anthony’s gift as though the answers were nestled among the blossoms. From the beginning Anthony had never hesitated when it came to helping him. He opened up his home to give the fallen god sanctuary and never shied away from spending time with him. Soon he shared the sacred space of his lab with Loki and the god was deeply touched by the gesture. He knew that this space housed Anthony’s deepest secrets and the fact that he not only trusted Loki in the lab but actually wanted him there was almost too much for the god to handle.

When he had asked Thor to recount the battle he was only listening to make sure that Anthony had made it out unscathed. The mortal was fierce but fragile and Loki constantly worried about the mad genius. There was so much to share with the engineer and Loki feared that any day their time together could be cut short.

After returning to the tower, and pacing for an entire hour, Loki made up his mind. He showered and meticulously brushed his hair, adding a few braids but allowing the majority to fall free. The outfit he chose was not as formal as his armor but it was still fine enough to be worn to court. With a twist of his wrist he summoned a bouquet of flowers from his mothers garden, hoping that she would forgive his trespass. They were a multitude of colors and Loki knew that they would not fade for weeks. With a deep breath he teleported down to Tony’s lab.

Tony was startled when his music suddenly cut off. Before he could call out to JARVIS a knock at the lab door made him turn. He was shocked to see Loki, dressed in his finest, holding a large bouquet of exotic looking flowers. It took a moment for his brain to kick into gear but once the message was received a smile was spreading across his face. He walked to the door and beckoned Loki inside.

The god took a slow breath in order to steady himself. “Anthony Edward Stark, would you accept my suit?”

“Your…? Are…are you trying to…court me?”

Adorably a blush tinted Loki’s cheeks. “Yes.” He held the flowers out and Tony’s smile grew as he inhaled their unique fragrance.

“I accept.”

Loki’s smile was so wide that his dimples showed. He took a small step forward and gently wrapped his hand around the back of Tony’s neck. “I cannot wait to show you the wonders of my world, Anthony.”

Tony placed his free hand on Loki’s waist. “When do we start?”

“Now.” The mage laughed and sealed his promise with a kiss.


End file.
